Sígueme el juego
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "Menos mal que se suponía que ellos dos eran las figuras que debían inculcarles responsabilidad y saber estar. Desde la puerta, contempló a Charles bebiendo y riendo con sus alumnos, como si fuera uno más". Fic de humor, Cherik, ambientado en FC.


En primer lugar, quiero agradecerle su ayuda a mi beta, CS90 ^_^ ¡Mil gracias de nuevo por tus consejos y correcciones!

Espero que os guste, gracias por leer!

* * *

Menos mal que se suponía que ellos dos eran las figuras que debían inculcarles responsabilidad y saber estar. Desde la puerta, contempló a Charles bebiendo y riendo con sus alumnos, como si fuera uno más. Estaba de espaldas a él, así que no le vio cuando entró en la sala. Fue Raven quien se dio cuenta: le saludó con una amplia sonrisa y entonces fue cuando el telépata se giró y le sonrió también. Al ver que Erik se detenía en lugar de unirse al grupo, se acercó él mismo.

—Has tardado mucho, amigo mío, ya iba a ir a buscarte.

—Charles —le miró con severidad, haciendo que la sonrisa de su compañero se desvaneciera—, ¿no te das cuenta de que si al principio les regañaste por hacer una fiesta y ahora se lo permites e incluso participas, te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo?

El profesor hizo un gesto de cansancio.

—Oh, venga, no seas aguafiestas —se quejó—. No tiene nada que ver, aquella vez no pidieron permiso, mientras que ahora todos han trabajado muy duro y se merecen un premio. Y nosotros también, Erik. —Elevó las cejas, en un gesto persuasivo—. ¿Qué hay de malo en celebrar nuestros progresos con los poderes?

—¿Y por qué es necesario que esté yo también?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Porque somos un equipo, y tú eres parte de él, amigo mío —le dio un apretón en el hombro, con los ojos brillantes. Erik sintió cómo su malhumor se derretía un poco ante su muestra de entusiasmo y cariño. Siempre era así con Charles: por mucho que se esforzara para evitarlo, al final conseguía que se sintiera un poco más contento.

De refilón, vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Reprimió una sonrisa. Raven había sido demasiado paciente para lo que era ella.

—Ey, ¿de qué habláis? —interrumpió—. ¿Un refresco? —Le tendió un vaso de líquido burbujeante.

—No, gracias, Raven —declinó.

—Bueno —continuó la joven—, ahora que estamos todos, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?

El resto del grupo se había acercado también, a tiempo de oír su propuesta.

—¡Sí, buena idea! —se animó Sean.

—Por ahí debe de andar el Monopoly —comentó Charles—, a ti te gustaba bastante Raven.

—Yo había pensado otro tipo de juego, un poco más adulto —replicó ella, medio divertida, medio molesta por que siempre la considerara una niña.

Charles la miró con sorpresa:

—Oh, vamos, si nunca te ha apetecido jugar al ajedrez…

Raven le miró con fastidio.

—Me refería a "Verdad o Atrevimiento", Charles.

El telépata puso cara de extrañeza.

—¿Eso es lo que entiendes por un juego adulto?

—Podría ser divertido —intervino Alex—, siempre que no empecemos con la tontería de "Atrévete a besar a...". Solo estás tú de chica, nos tendríamos que besar entre tíos todo el rato.

—Sí, eso no sería muy divertido... —coincidió Sean, mirando de reojo al rubio, un poco sonrojado. Havok no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

—El juego es así, si quien tiene el turno decide que el atrevimiento es besar a alguien, hay que cumplirlo. Yo no lo he inventado. —La metamorfa se encogió de hombros.

Tanto Hank como Erik permanecían a la expectativa, escuchando opinar al resto sin dejar traslucir lo que opinaban, aunque seguramente los dos estaban pensando lo mismo: "No pienso quedarme a ver cómo Raven besa a este".

—Raven, habíamos quedado en que os ibais a comportar —recordó Charles, cruzando los brazos—, y si va a haber besos ese juego no me parece adecuado en absoluto. No entiendo por qué no podemos jugar al Monopoly, seguro que a todos les gusta.

Todos le miraron con una cara que hizo innecesario que utilizara sus poderes para leerles la mente. "Pues el Monopoly es un juego bien divertido, y educativo", pensó un poco enfurruñado, aunque se abstuvo de transmitírselo.

—Oh, pero la idea es que tú también juegues, hermanito —le anunció Raven—, y Erik, para que os podáis asegurar de que nos comportamos. Y sobre el tema de los besos, no te hagas el estrecho, ya les he contado a todos tus tretas para ligar en los pubs, así que ya sabemos que no eres un santo.

Charles apretó los labios y se sonrojó levemente, pero no añadió nada más. Erik carraspeó para evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa y Charles le miró malhumorado. En sus viajes en busca de mutantes, habían salido en alguna ocasión y había tenido ocasión de ver en vivo la técnica del telépata, unas veces con más éxito que otras. Pero claro, delante de los "niños", tenía que dar ejemplo.

Para Erik resultaba evidente que la joven solo había propuesto ese juego para tener la oportunidad de besarle a él otra vez, así que por si se hacía ilusiones, le dejaría clara su postura cuanto antes. No iba a negar que se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero no la veía lo suficientemente madura como para considerarla como una pareja. Cuando la había besado en su habitación, había sido sobre todo para ayudarla a reafirmar su identidad.

—Conmigo no cuentes, Raven —dijo, tajante como siempre.

—¿Es que tienes miedo de que te toque besar a alguien que te guste? —la joven metamorfa le dirigió una mirada retadora.

—Por favor —descartó con tono despectivo.

—Entonces ¿qué problema tienes? Si ninguno de los que estamos aquí significa nada para ti, besarnos será como besar a una piedra, ¿no? Si no juegas, estarás admitiendo que te gusta alguien de los presentes —sentenció.

—Raven, esa afirmación es falaz y lo sabes —razonó el profesor con su tono más doctoral.

La joven seguía mirándole con descaro y, aunque Erik sabía que era un truco muy burdo apelar a que no se atrevía a hacer algo para lograr que lo hiciera, en fin, él funcionaba así, y Raven lo sabía.

—No importa, Charles. Jugaré. Ella tiene razón, será como besar piedras.

El castaño les miró a ambos con cara de incredulidad, pero acabó haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, como queráis.

La mayoría de las pruebas fueron mucho menos terribles de lo que Erik había previsto. Se trataba de retos que involucraban a sus poderes, así que más parecía otra clase de entrenamiento que un juego, pero los chavales se lo pasaron en grande, por no hablar de Charles, que parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

Acababa de ser el turno de Raven, que había tenido que transformarse en Audrey Hepburn en su papel de _Desayuno con diamantes_ y decir frases completamente ridículas. Todos habían terminado muertos de risa. Sin embargo, la metamorfa no se había olvidado de su objetivo ni por un momento, así que cuando le tocó a ella proponer, retó a Sean a que besara a Alex. El rubio protestó y Sean se puso mucho más rojo que antes pero, para sorpresa de Havok, reunió todas sus fuerzas y le plantó un beso que le dejó sin palabras. El resto de los mutantes contemplaron estupefactos la escena, sin atreverse a abrir la boca. Incluso Erik, que siempre daba su opinión aunque sus palabras molestaran a alguien, se mantuvo en silencio. Alex miraba a Banshee como si estuviera a punto de usarle como blanco para sus prácticas de tiro con sus rayos de energía. Charles se puso en tensión, preparado por si tenía que intervenir. Sin embargo, al cabo de un minuto, Havok apartó la mirada de Sean y habló por fin:

—Raven, te vas a enterar en tu próximo turno.

La aludida soltó una risa aliviada:

—Uhh, qué miedo… —se burló—. Y decías que no iba a ser divertido.

Una vez que el ambiente se distendió, el grupo se lanzó a reírse de lo ocurrido y a soltar bromas a los protagonistas del beso, hasta que el profesor les llamó al orden y les pidió que siguieran con el juego, para que Alex y Sean tuvieran un respiro.

El siguiente turno era precisamente para Charles. Erik no sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquello le puso algo nervioso. Se preguntó si al profesor también le tocaría besar a alguien, y qué cara pondría si fuera así. Sin embargo, le tocaba proponer reto a Hank, así que supuso que nunca se le ocurriría hacer a Charles besar a alguien. Hank miró a Raven, a Erik, y por último al profesor. Parecía estar tramando algo.

—Vale, vamos a seguir con los besos. Erik. Besa a Erik. Se supone que sois los profes, besar a los alumnos estaría feo, pero entre vosotros, es más igualado.

Charles soltó una carcajada con todas sus ganas.

—Muy bueno, Hank.

—Hablo en serio.

Vaya, nunca se habría imaginado esa cara. Charles era tan expresivo siempre… Pero, ¿qué pretendía el sabelotodo con aquel reto? ¿Estaba intentando liarle con el profesor para que dejara de interponerse entre él y Raven? No; ¿a quién se le ocurriría que pudiera estar interesado en Charles? O Charles en él. Era ridículo, eran amigos, por supuesto mantenían un vínculo especial, pero no de ese carácter. Tenía que dejar de imaginarse tonterías, Hank sencillamente lo había hecho por la razón que había expuesto.

—¿Qué pasa, profesor? —preguntó Alex—. ¿Te vas a echar atrás? Los demás hemos cumplido.

Recurrir a la palabra de Charles también era un truco burdo pero, en fin, él funcionaba así, y todos lo sabían. Así que Charles abandonó su sitio en el círculo y se arrodilló frente a él, muy serio. Aquello le resultó un poco extraño, e incluso molesto. ¿Tanto le desagradaba tener que besarle? Tampoco era como si él se lo hubiera pedido. El castaño se acercó más a él y se humedeció los labios. Bajó la vista hacia ellos, siguiendo su movimiento. Frunció el ceño: "¿Qué demonios hace? ¿Quiere ponerlos más rojos aún?". La verdad era que se veían absolutamente apetecibles. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos de inmediato, por si pensaba que estaba disfrutando de lo que veía. "Joder, ¿cómo pueden ser tan azules? Pero no debo mirarle tan fijamente, ni a los labios, mejor miraré las pecas de su nariz".

"¿Qué les pasa a mis pecas?"

Si no fuera un hombre con un autodominio tan elevado, su rostro habría dejado traslucir el sobresalto que sintió al notar la presencia de Charles de nuevo en su mente.

"Idiota, ¿no te he dicho mil veces que no entres sin permiso?".

"¿En serio, Erik, era realmente necesario insultarme? Es que, verás, tenías una cara muy rara y pensé que quizá habías sufrido una embolia cerebral".

—Emm, ¿os vais a besar o no? —preguntó Raven.

—Claro —confirmó Charles.

"Bueno, amigo, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos con esto".

"Fuera de mi mente cuando nos besemos o moveré de nuevo la antena de comunicaciones, pero para tirarla encima de ti".

"Empiezo a pensar que quizá no haya sido buena idea por mi parte enseñarte a manejar tus poderes". Sin más, salió de su cabeza y Erik se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Por nada del mundo deseaba que Charles pudiera estar al tanto de sus reacciones cuando se besaran. Ya lo sabía todo sobre él, ¿también iba a quitarle aquel resquicio de intimidad?

No pudo seguir pensando en nada más, porque en ese instante el telépata se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios en un beso que le provocó un escalofrío. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos.

"Erik…". De nuevo sintió su presencia.

"¡Charles!", le gritó en silencio y se apartó de inmediato, con un respingo, y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

"L-lo siento, de veras, ha sido involuntario".

"Lárgate. Ya".

Pero los chicos no estaban dispuestos a dejarles en paz.

—Pero ¿qué clase de beso ha sido ese? Dudo que se pueda catalogar como tal.

—No hace falta que sea con lengua, pero que haya un poco más… de sentimiento.

—Debería durar al menos 10 segundos, en mi opinión.

Raven estaba callada, bebiendo su refresco. Saltaba a la vista que no le había hecho ninguna gracia verle besando a su hermano, aunque no hubieran demostrado que les había gustado.

—Chicos, me parece que ya está bien con la broma —protestó Charles.

—¡No! ¡Beso, beso, beso! —corearon todos excepto Raven.

—¿O es que sois unos gallinas? —preguntó Alex. Erik le fulminó con la mirada. Charles le miró y suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien. 10 segundos, empezad a contar. —El profesor volvió a acercarse a él.

"Ni se te ocurra volver", le advirtió.

"Erik, yo… Voy a intentar no estar aquí cuando nos besemos, pero no puedo prometerte nada".

"Pero ¿por qué no? No has vuelto a entrar desde que te pedí que no lo hicieras, y ahora lo haces en un momento tan inoportuno".

"Verás... No puedo controlarme tan bien si estoy sintiendo un estímulo… placentero"

"…¿Placentero? ¿Es que te ha gustado lo de antes?"

Pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Charles se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y le besó, esa vez poniendo más sentimiento, tal y como habían reclamado los chicos. Escuchó cómo contaban los segundos, pero pronto dejó de oír sus voces y solo pudo escuchar una, en el interior de su cabeza. Charles estaba respondiendo involuntariamente a su pregunta, ya que le estaba mostrando sus propias sensaciones al sentir sus labios y eran... Vaya... Nunca habría imaginado que el profesor pudiera tener una imaginación tan desbordante por un simple beso. Se vio invadido por escenas fugaces de aquello mismo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero en circunstancias muy diferentes y con resultados muy dispares. Los labios del castaño se movían deliciosamente sobre los suyos, y se encontró anhelando que uniera su lengua al movimiento e intentara adentrarla entre sus labios. Las imágenes en su mente iban subiendo de tono y, por alguna extraña razón, saber que él, Erik, la proximidad de su cuerpo, su olor, hacía sentir así a Charles, le pareció excitante a su vez. Quería darle a su compañero aquello que estaba anhelando, quería que aquel beso fuera a más y fuera de verdad, no un simple juego. No supo cómo, pero por un instante fue capaz de oír a los chicos coreando el "10" final y se apartó con miedo a que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría. Charles le transmitió confusión y desubicación por un instante, pero enseguida se recobró.

—Bueno, ¿estáis contentos ya? —se volvió hacia todos con una expresión que reflejaba su habitual serenidad y seguridad en sí mismo. Solo Erik sabía el caos que había en realidad en su cabeza, mientras luchaba a su vez por mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Los chavales se partían de risa. Hank le miró con una sonrisita, como si supiera lo que había pasado, y Raven le fulminó con la mirada. Si la metamorfa supiera lo sucedido, se pondría mucho más furiosa.

—Creo que ahora me corresponde a mí decidir el desafío —dijo Charles—, ¿a quién le toca?

—¡A mí, profesor! Dígame que le bese, por favor.

—Alex... —dijo con tono admonitorio, aunque sonreía, divertido. Era bueno que a Havok se le hubiera olvidado su enfado de antes.

El mutante escogió "Verdad", así que Charles le hizo una pregunta lo suficientemente embarazosa como para que resultara divertida, pero lo suficientemente neutra como para que no fuera incómoda en exceso. Raven pareció olvidarse de su disgusto y volvió a meterse en el juego. Todo parecía marchar bien otra vez.

Erik miró de reojo a Charles y se preguntó si habría captado sus pensamientos durante el beso. Quizá había estado tan ocupado tratando de conseguir sin éxito no comunicarle sus propios pensamientos, que no había podido enterarse de los suyos. Esperaba que fuera así. Charles se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando y le devolvió la mirada, aunque la retiró enseguida. Al poco tiempo, Erik lo sintió de nuevo.

"Charles, por favor". El profesor se había colado una vez más en su cabeza, y estaba repasando lo ocurrido, saboreando las sensaciones que acababa de vivir, al parecer incapaz de pensar en otro tema. "¿Tampoco puedes controlarlo solo por recordarlo?".

"…Parece que no. Pensaba que podía, lo siento, Erik".

"Entonces deja de pensar en ello", le transmitió, irritado. Al menos, aquella nueva intromisión había confirmado sus sospechas. Charles había recreado la escena, pero todo hacía referencia a sus propias impresiones, nada hacía sospechar que hubiera sentido los pensamientos de Erik. En todo caso, no deseaba que el telépata siguiera rondando por su mente y por algún descuido se enterase de lo que no debía. Lo mejor era retirarse. "Bueno, da igual, ya he tenido suficiente fiesta por hoy".

—Chicos, ya es tarde, creo que me voy a dormir —anunció.

—Ohh, Erik, no seas aburrido, quédate un poco más… —protestó Raven.

—En realidad, creo que Erik tiene razón —intervino Charles—. Deberíamos irnos todos a descansar. La tarde ha sido larga y mañana habrá entrenamiento, no penséis que os vais a librar.

Los jóvenes mutantes protestaron, pero sabían cuándo podían hacer que Charles cambiara su decisión, y aquella no era una de esas ocasiones. Entre todos recogieron los platos y vasos medio vacíos y los llevaron a la cocina de la mansión.

* * *

Erik se disponía a desvestirse para meterse en la cama, cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Erik? —Charles le llamó en voz baja. Fantástico, conociéndole como le conocía, venía a disculparse. Sería divertido escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Abrió la puerta y, nada más verle, su amigo se sonrojó profundamente.

—Yo… lo siento mucho, amigo mío. Te prometí que no volvería a entrar en tu mente y no he cumplido mi palabra. Te he fallado. —Su rostro reflejaba la sinceridad de su arrepentimiento con tanta transparencia que Erik se sintió culpable por haberse indignado tanto antes.

—No te preocupes, Charles —le tranquilizó—, no estoy enfadado. Si quieres, podemos olvidar el tema, al fin y al cabo solo ha sido un simple juego. —Charles sonrió levemente, un poco más animado—. Pero si prefieres que hablemos de ello, pasa y hablemos.

El telépata abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Seguramente no había considerado que quisiera hablar, sino que pensaría que o bien le perdonaría sin más o bien seguiría enfadado y tendría que insistir hasta convencerle. Observó que se debatía entre las dos opciones. Finalmente, se decidió:

—Hablemos.

Erik tragó saliva. Había tenido la esperanza de que su compañero eligiera la alternativa de olvidar lo sucedido. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil. Pero si Charles quería que hablaran, lo harían, y a fondo. Le invitó a pasar. El profesor así lo hizo y, una vez dentro, se puso a pasear de un lado a otro de su cuarto, nervioso.

—Verás, Erik —comenzó a disertar—, existe un tipo de pensamientos llamados "pensamientos intrusivos", que…

—Charles —Erik le agarró por un brazo para que se detuviera y Charles lo hizo de inmediato, enmudeciendo también—: Lo que te ha pasado esta noche es consecuencia de una falta de control sobre tus poderes que resulta inadmisible. Nos has entrenado a todos hasta que hemos logrado superar nuestras limitaciones, ¿no es cierto? —El telépata asintió—. Por tanto, creo que tú también deberías entrenarte hasta que logres dominar tu poder cuando recibas… ya sabes, estímulos placenteros. —Charles se sonrojó de nuevo—. He pensado que quizá… yo podría ayudarte a conseguirlo.

El más bajo se quedó sin aliento. Erik estuvo a punto de reírse ante su expresión, pero logró mantenerse lo más serio que pudo.

—Y, exactamente, ¿cómo tienes pensado hacer eso? —preguntó el castaño intentando que su voz sonara tranquila y despreocupada.


End file.
